bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bailarin Mareado
Bailarin Mareado '(lit, Dizzy Dancer) is a female Arrancar and Hell-Hunter that is currently under the command of the Cardinals. The Cardinal she directly serves is Lust. She is currently under their services, in hopes to find her long seperated partner, Ardiente Serenata. This was short lived, after the events of Hell, her new love intrest went to Tristeza Desgaste. Over the long years afterwards, she and Tristeza found and took adoption of Adalina Mareado to care for the following years. Appearance Bailarin Mareado, is a beautiful female Arrancar. She has long white hair. Her skin is smooth and unblemished, with a plain cream color. Her eyes are a light blue. Her broken Hollow mask is found on the top of her head, resembling the top part of a wolf skull, it is etched in yellow colored runes. Her clothing consists of a golden colored necklace, that extends over to the base of her throat. She wears long silver golden armored gloves, which go from her finger tips to the her triceps. She also wears a slightly revealing piece of leather, covered in pieces of smooth golden metal, around her breasts. This breast-plate has two extended strings extending to the necklace she wears. Her waist is covered by a medical type wrapping, a small gap is under it, but then it's seen again covering the rest of her legs down to her feet. She wears a small silken skirt over her waist as well. It features a long sash, going in between her legs, that reaches down to her ankles. Her skirt is also covered by several golden-brown colored threads and a rope-like belt. The back of her skirt is the kama extension of it, reaching down to her calves. She wears golden boots that have a plate like appearance. Her hollow-hole is located on the right side of her hip. Among other clothes she wears, is the old clothing from the long since gone Espada of Aizen. She wears the white hakama and accesories of it, due to her previous clothing being partially ruined. Personality Bailarin has a mainly docile nature, usually using gentle means of persuasion. This is mainly shown towards her wife. She tends to be impatient, and this leads to brash behaviour. Her impatience leads to being somewhat naive. She does have a loving side though. This side has only been seen by her partner, and fellow Arrancar, Tristeza Desgaste. She gains a sense of gentleness, warmth, and a strong case of shyness. Her attachment on her friend, extends to possession, and passive-aggressiveness to others who interact with her partner, even leading to her having a possibilty of attempting to kill that or those said persons. Bailarin has a burning hatred for Shinigami and humans, which leads to her consistantly craving to engage in combat with one, if by chance one does come her way. This attitude is hindered by Ardiente Serenata, who constantly wards Bailarin away from combat and her usual anger filled nature. This nature appears to the eye to either be a form a split personality or mood swings, but is infact just respect for her partner decisions. Her rage is her conduit to her strength, but if not controlled, the rage can consume her, lowering her ability to think, evaluate, and distinguish between allies and enemies. Over time her anger subsided, with guidance and self-control, taught by her partner. Unfortunately, after Ardiente Serenata was seperated from her, by a group of Shinigami, under the command of the 11th Division, this quickly lead to the swift death of the 11th Division Shinigami. Her anger took over much of personality after that event, leading her to become more vicious and barbaric in nature. Her search for Ardiente has became an obsession or fixation, her only drive is to find her ally, she disillusions herself by claiming if she becomes stronger, she will eventually find her partner. Her anger towards members of the 11th Division is strong, and blames them for Ardiente and her being seperated. Her search has begun in Hueco Mundo, is extending into the Soul Society, and possibly the Human World. She has been known by both Nori Haruo and her wife Tristeza Desgaste to be very non-tsundere. History Bailarin's journey began as a Adjuchas. During this time, she was weaker, and her hatred extended towards every living race. She began her hunt to destroy others in a drive to become stronger, by 'eating' other Hollows. This lead her from place to place in Hueco Mundo, in a mad quest to gain power and infamy through destroying others of her own kind. Her ambition eventually lead her to the Forest of Menos, where she encountered a strong female hollow, by the name of Ardiente Serenata. Bailarin began her attack against Ardiente, only for Ardiente to attack back, dealing considerable damage to Bailarin. Bailarin in anger continued to push on into the fight, disgraced by being hurt so badly, so swiftly. Her fight with Ardiente would never lead to victory, as everytime Bailarin attacked, were always countered, and lead to her being even more disgraced and pained. As Bailarin commenced to deal a last attempt to defeat Ardiente, she was slammed into a tree, breaking several bones and her spirit. Bailarin perpared for the worst, she had been bested so easily in combat, she deserved to take the dire consequences. But no final blow was ever dealt to Bailarin. She was allowed mercy and a chance to live by Ardiente. This show of rare kindness shocked Bailarin, and she pondered the reasons behind this, thinking them only a ruse to get her hopes up. In return for letting her live, the only thing Ardiente asked in return was loyalty in exchange. Over time, Bailarin's trust for Ardiente grew, and eventually morphed into admiration. As they journeyed together, they slayed and devoured several hollows, increasing their power, and making their thirst for a greater role in the worlds grew even stronger. As they grew more powerful, eventually, both of them reached a point, to where they became Arrancar. Soon after becoming Arrancar, a group of 'adventuring' 11th Division Shinigami found them, and attack them. It was 14 v.s 2, in the end, Bailarin killed 6, and Ardiente killed 4, but that left 4. And Bailarin assumed that she was kidnapped, or seperated. She has been searching for her ever since. 10 Years have passed, and Ardiente has yet to be found. This lead her to the Forest of Menos, still searching for all these years, along the way she met Nori Haruo, a Hell-Hunter. She learned to trust him, and together they fought a dangerous target, this tightened their friendship. He promised to help her search for Ardiente, but this was primarily due to him wanting to get closer to her, and to help relieve her of some pain. After reaching the ruins of Las Noches, they encountered Wrath and Envy. To which Envy tended to talking to Bailarin, while Wrath and Nori began battle, to which he became victor. After Envy stated who and what they were. She asked where Hell-Hunters came from, and that was Hell. She was intrigued, and decided to join them on their way back, in hopes of finding Ardiente. But this proved little help. They were immidately introduced to Bael, the ruler of Hell. She greeted him, and he promised her Ardiente, in return for signing a 'contract', but this was in return for her services, and her loyalty. A contract she could not break. While Nori tried to stop him, she signed it after being persuaded, and this lead her to becoming... a Hell-Hunter. The events of Hell quickly ran by, deceptions, friendships, and destiny abounded, all going their seperate ways, Bailarin began her new journey outward. Synopsis 'Hell Arc Exchange of Two Souls - Nori Haruo and Bailarin Mareado Mission of Cruelty: Nori Haruo v.s Ardiente Serenata Our Finest Hour 'Hell Tournament Saga' Brothers and Sisters of the Sword: Team Ningensei vs. Team Zealot Haruo-Mareado Arcs Birthday Planned for Disaster Wages Paid, Relaxation Earned Divine Fun of Two Friends Newborn Disaster Anarchist Ballet Abilities Swordsmanship: '''Bailarin has a good amount of skill in fighting with her sword, as most Vizards, Arrancars, and Shinigami are trained in. Her swordsman skill is rarely seen, due to her primarily using her bone covered gloves as a source of her attacks. '''Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat: Due to Bailarin using her fists and sharp claws as her primary form of combat, she has mastered this art of Hand-to-Hand combat. Her strength is high for an Arrancar of her skill level, and uses this to her advantage consistantly. Her brute like nature further fuels her aggresive nature, making her attacks more deadly. Due to this fact, her strength varies on the amount of rage she is feeling. Cero: '''Bailarin, has mastered her partner's cero, named, '''Cero Baile, (lit spanish, Dancing Zero) is a Cero that is formed and launched from the center of the Bailarin's fore-head. The color of Baile Cero is silver to white, outlined by orange, red, or yellow. It's range is medium-long range. Baile Cero's width is small. When Baile Cero hit's an object, or target, dealing a small fraction of it's damage, it then reflects off, launching itself in a different direction, based on angle, hitting whatever is in it's reflected blast with the remainder of it's power left. This can be used in strategical situation, or when an engaged enemy is fleeing or hiding behind an object, especially useful in tight quarters or where the Cero Baile can easily be reflected off of. This Cero can be used 1-3 times. It took several years to master this form of Cero, but eventually she mastered it. This technique was taught to her by her partner, Ardiente Serenata. Bailarin has only been seen creating a Cero from her forehead. Garganta: '''During her time being trained by Ardiente Serenata, she was taught the art of Garganta. This technique, allows the user to tear open the dimensional fabric between worlds seperating the worlds, showing a whirling torrent of energy, that may be focused to create a pathway, to travel to and from Hueco Mundo and the Human World. '''Powerful Hierro: '''The technique of 'Steel Skin' is well used by Bailarin, and is her most favored out of all her others. The degree to which she can harden her skin to steel like proportions is high, even withstanding a full assault from several other Adjuchas in combat. But this ability is not impenetrable, as more powerful attacks can penetrate her Hierro. '''Pesquisa: '''Like most Arrancars, Bailarin has the ability to sense Spiritual Pressure. '''Sonido: '''Bailarin has a good skill in the use of Sonido. She has been shown using it for longer distances. Her speed is slightly higher then the average user of Sonido. '''High Spiritual Power: '''Bailarin Mareado's spiritual power is high, even matching that of her partner's level. She can use her large amount of spiritual power as a conduit, to fuel her physical attacks, making them stronger and more powerful. Sadly, her high level of spiritual power is primarily used for brute force, or her Hand-to-Hand combat. Her spiritual power has a orange color, with a silver outline. '''Bala: Bala is an Arrancar exclusive technique that hardens the user's Reiatsu and releases it like a swift blast of spiritual energy. Bailarin perfers to fire Bala to keep her opponent off-guard and on the edge. Bailarin can fire Bala repeatedly. Her Bala is colored a dark yellow color, with a silver inside. Zanpakuto Lobo Aparejo '(lit, Spanish for Wolf Tackle) Bailarin's Zanpakuto, is a smaller then average sized Nodachi, which she holds with a belt strap on the side of her thigh. It's hilt is incased in golden threads. The blade has a serrated edge, the Zanpakuto is also double edged, making the back of the sword sharp and lethal as the front, the difference is one is the one side is smooth, the other being jagged. Lobo Aparejo is a malee type Zanpakuto. * Resurrección: It's release command is 'Release My Inner Demons'. Bailarin places her Zanpakuto's blade at the center of her stomach, letting the tip of it touch slightly above her naval. After doing this, the blade glows a bright yellow, and her body is incased in her spiritual energy, and engulfing the surronding area, alongside the transformation, is the sound of consistant scraping noise, and the sound of clanking armor. After the swirling spiritual energy dissipates, it reveals her true self. The hollow mask she wore upon her head morphs into the two giant blade like appendages, that form on both sides of her fore-head, her flesh becomes a wired muscle like appearance, her hands and the bottom of her hands merge with her Zanpakuto, forming two large claw like hands, with blade like finger tips, the claws have a guard extensions, reaching up to her elbows. Her back grows two insectioid wings. Her shoulders form a guard like protecion, adding further defense to her arsenal. Her clothing dissipates entirely from her body, the only thing remaining being her newly formed 'armor'. Her chest forms a smooth breast-plate across her body, but leaves the sides open, revealing her bone underskin, this breast-plate descends downward to the beginning of her legs. Bailarin's legs are what appears to look like sinew and muscle, criss-crossing over the rest of her legs, excluding her knee caps, which are protected by guards. Her feet turn into large bird talon feet, having four claws, one extending out of the back of her heel, the other three protruding out the front. Her legs also are bent backwords, with her ankles high in the air, meaning she is triple jointed below the thighs. Extending low out of her back and rear, is her tail, long and reptilian, also incased in wire like armor. The eyes she used to have have seemingly sunken into her armor, making her blind, but heightening her other senses five fold. * '''Garra Precipitarse: '(lit, Spanish for Claw Dash) - Bailarin forms her spiritual energy on her feet, enhancing her speed and increasing her mobility. This spiritual energy also forms around her claws, adding deadly power to them, exchanging the damage of cutting, to the damage of ripping and shredding. This gives her claws a more serratted appearance. Following her activating this ability, she uses her new found speed and strength to rush towards the target in a beserker rage. After using this ability, her rage potential heightens to another level, increasing her power. The downside of this technique and activated rage, is that she loses a large amount of self-control and the ability to discern friend or foe. Due to this fact, she uses this ability earlier in the fight, rather then later, where it can become uncontrollable. * 'Estupendo Huelga: '(lit, Spanish for Ripping Strike) - Bailarin concentrates her spiritual energy onto her hands, making it spin, causing it to become a drill of spiritual energy incasing her clawed hands. She can keep this ability active at the cost of draining a small amount of her spiritual energy, varying on the length of time used. Estupendo Huelga, depending on the anger felt can deal a large amount of damage, if Bailarin's rage is at a high level, or at it's peak, it can drill and break through an opposing opponent's Hierro. Estupendo Huelga has a side-effect, despite it's blunt purposes, if the opponent takes a direct strike, her Zanpakuto will feed off her opponent's spiritual energy. The extent of this ability, allows Bailarin to drain her enemy of a small amount of spiritual energy, the amount that can be drained is slight and low. * 'Rabia Comedor: '(lit, Spanish for Rage Eater) - When Bailarin activates her Rage Eater, she focuses all of her anger and spite, which mixes with a medium amount of her spiritual energy. She concentrates this newly merged energy into circle like rings around the top of her arms. While these rings remain, they give her the strength that her rage would normally give her, but with maximum control. The draw back, is that this ability, only lasts for the next 6 abilities she uses, that requires spiritual energy. She has a total of 3 'Rings of Hate' on each arm. These 'Rings' appear sharp and jagged, similiar in appearance to a saw blade would be. If this ability is dispelled or these rings are removed, by anyone other then her, the rings around her arms, will then proceed to spin, dealing a heavy amount of damage physically. If they are attempted to be removed by Kido or Telepathy, the rings will remove themselves from her arms, and spin around her, in a clock-wise motion, and the number of 'Rings' she has, are doubled to 12. The rings may be 'attempted' to be removed, but this is futile, as the rings will continue to double. This ability may only be used once, but it's goal is for the enemy to remove them, making them far higher in numbers, and eventually, leading her having ultimate control with her abilities. * 'Alimentacion Frenesi: '(lit, Spanish for Feeding Frenzy) - Bailarin begins to fuel her anger and hatred while consuming spiritual energy from the surronding area, absorbing it and giving her additional strength and power. This helps her refuel her reserves of strength and waning power. The more and more she drains, increases her want for spiritual energy, causing her to hunger and 'crave' for it, making her loss of control, to it's maximum extent. The bonus to this is, that her strength can grow further and further, beyond it's limit, but by breaking this limit, she brings upon herself self-harm, physically and to her spiritual energy. By using Alimentacion Frenesi, she sacrifices her reasoning and logical mind, in exchange for pure strength, instincts, and a beastial mind-set. This ability has a limited duration, based on how much spiritual energy she absorbs, and how far she goes to losing her mind to her anger. * 'La Ira Complejo: '(lit, Spanish for Anger Complex) By amplifying an opponent's emotions, she may strip away power gained from said feats, preventing adrenilene boosts, spiritual power to further power gained from emotions, whether they be dark or light. If a release or Hollow Mask requires an amount of emotion, this will bar it from use. Their emotions still felt, they will only gain the down-side of their effects, the bonus and pros being stripped away. This also takes the fuel out of attacks that are based on emotion, or powered through emotion, making last valiant attempts just as average as previously. * 'Amargo Vistazo: '(lit, Spanish for Bitter Glance) By concentrating the spiritual pressure within the foes mind, branching outward, she can center the damage to the senses locations; blocking vision, making a blind opponent. Throwing them off center, this also prevents noticing spiritual power or pressure, causing them to lose tracking abilites and their Pesquisa as well. * 'Angustia Glotón: '(lit, Spanish for Anguish Glutton) By distorting emotion around her, from a victim or surronding foes, Bailarin can exert spiritual pressure, to repulse attacks away from her, the angrier Bailarin is, the more her ability to repel the defense can, going as far as to repel an Espada under Resurreccion, sending blasts and elemental barrages of course, direct contact with the repulse will result in depression to sink into the foe, emotion over coming them. Meaning physical touch with the spiritual blast will end with a sullen and shirked foe. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Brutal strength, Bailarin will use her claws and barbarian advances to crush a foe with her bare hands, able to rend through steel, and shred through blasts of spiritual energy, Bailarin is a dangerous foe in close combat, matching a higher ranking Arrancar easily if met at close distances. * '''Enhanced Hierro: Hierro now at higher levels, her flesh and muscles themselves take upon a steel and physically endowed state, able to grasp a Zanpakuto and push it back with her bare hands, she may also take a Cero head on, unafraid of the damage that might seep through her dangerous focus and daring vigal. * Enhanced Stamina: A high amount of stamina, Bailarin rarely falls unconcious, always open to continue a fight if her emotion and anger are controlling her. Deliberate and fierce, she may take on many a foe and continue on, un-exhausted. * Anger Growth: Upon the battle continuing on, Bailarin will gain more anger. This anger, from wherever was formed, makes her more beastial and grants her bonuses to all her attacks, doubling, and capable of tripling her power. Spiritual power rising as it spikes with spite and bitterness. Dark emotions feed and fuel her, more and more, reaching a nearly incarnal beast, her pinnacle, at this point; she has lost control of herself, and she will destroy any in her way with nearly unbearable strength and spiritual rage. Demon and Hell-Hunter Abilities Demon Form: After releasing her Hell-Blade, Amargo Caramelo, (Lit, Spanish for Bitter Sweet) it changes the appearance of Bailarin's Demon Form, is that of a Elf, or Dark Elf would appear in mythology. Her hair extends to a longer lengthy hair. Her skin turns a light pink, and her eyes turn an eerie cyan blue. She gains strange purple tribal markings around her eyes that extend downward in an arc. Her hollow-mask, morphs into a more vicious looking circlet, gaining a demonic look to it. It has fangs that extend downward over her face, and the eye sockets on the hollow-mask begin to glow. The mask also has spikes that curve up the back of her hair, and ones that extend down both sides of her face. The armor from her Resurrecion immidately dissipates, and morphs into the new and true armor that Bailarin possess. The shoulders extend off into a very menacing and nightmarish plates. Their color being a indigo, with silver details, and the scheme with the eyes remain, appearing on both sides of the shoulder pads. White fur extends down from the bottom of these shoulder pads. On her neck is a jagged, bat like choker, that connects with her breastplate, which itself, is very sharp and curved. She gains gauntlets, and wrapping around her waist among the armor that appears. Upon entering this form, Bailarin loses all of her previous Resurrecion abilities. *'Sin Fin Delirio: '(lit, Spanish for Endless Rave) Sin Fin Delirio, by channeling a funnel of rage within her being, Bailarin will can cause the area's spiritual pressure to heighten to deadly levels, adjusting it's wavelengths as to affect various types of souls. The more rage she has, the stronger amount of pressure she can put out. The peak of this ability being that the pressure is high enough to shatter bones and cause hearts to explode, the lowest being that a foe's body will feel exhausted more quickly. *'Despecho Tiro: '(lit, Spanish for Spite Shot) Despecho Tiro, is the unique ability, of an impulse or shockwave, by concentrating her anger and Reiatsu into a wave around her, she can knock down enemies, or push them back several yards, this ability, also can negate less powerful attacks that require Spiritual Energy. The more rage and spiritual power that Bailarin adds to this ability, the stronger and larger the wave, and the larger the attack she can negate, at the cost of her rage, which fuels her strength. And this ability can also drain high amounts of Spiritual Energy, making her weaker and less able for combat. *'Odio Llamarada:' (lit, Spanish for Hatred Flare) Odio Llamarada is a flare that Bailarin will send towards the enemy, to after reaching a distance, or hitting it's enemy will rain a shower of her spiritual energy down upon them. This energy, gives them her Spiritual Energy, at the cost of feeling her extreme guilt, anger, and anguish. This transfers their thoughts to their mind, and causes them to feel extremeites of the emotions implamented from her into them, causing them to either becoming depressed, feel utter hatred and lose control, or feel grieved from the attack, that they give up. The notable factor of this ability is, that the more of the 'sparks' from the flare, the person gains more of those emotions, the fewer, the lesser extent they feel. *'Destrozado: '(lit, Spanish for Torn Apart) By applying spiritual pressure to the opponent's body, Bailarin may choose to control that pressure, and open a gap in a foe's Kido, Blast, or Hierro. Able to evade full blown or wide range attacks, as well as tearing through a foe's defenses as if non-existant. The down fall of this trait is that it allows Bailarin to fall into a deeper rage, and it requires her to already be under anger's influence. *'Comen Vivo: '(lit, Spanish for Eat Alive) By placing physical contact unto an opponent, she may cause the opponent's liquid molecules within the foe's body to combust, alternating it's composition into that of flame, pressuring the liquid enough to cause an explosion. Due to this primarily working best when in contact with a large body of liquid, whether it be a lake, or more importantly; an enemy body (or corpse) she can cause an explosion of devestating proportions. If her rage is high enough, her ability can then traverse to water molecules in the air, and amplifying enough pressure to cause the moisture in the air to combust and explode. Making the very location around her a weapon when her spite is built up. *'Increased Speed:' In her Demon Form, Bailarin gains enhanced speed, causing her to move at 'blinding' speeds. This allows for easy combat and swift merciless death brought down upon any who face her. What's notable about this, is that she retains the grinding sound whenever she teleports, much like she did when transforming into her Resurrecion, or how Sonido makes a static sound. *'Increased Stamina: '''Due to Bailarin's lack of stamina and lack of high spiritual resevoirs, her Demon form compensates, giving her an enhanced amount, to let her use of spiritual power and attacks be longer, and let the battle continue without waring her down as easily. *'Increased Dexterity: Albeit, Bailarin loses alot of her anger augmenting powers, she makes up for in other abilities, alongside this. Her increased dexterity, makes her arracks more accurate, and repeatitive, especcially against the same targer or place. (EX: On the ribs) *'Immense Strength: '''Strength paralleled with previous Espada or Captains of The 11th Division, Bailarin now can crush a foe with her bare hands, breaking a wrist with a unbearable twist. Shattering an arm if they blocked the attack head on. Even going as far as the dent steel, and rupturing the insides of a foe through a Hierro. This strength also breaks down any Kido defense if her rage is at a higher level. *'Emotion Growth: 'Emotion growth. As emotions are felt, the higher one's darker emotions are, the stronger, more powerful, and larger in size Bailarin will become. The larger her size is, is now relative to the power gained from other's emotions, stacking on top of her own rage's bonus. Relationships 'Ardiente Serenata: Ardiente and Bailarin had an older sister and younger sister relationship, or a mentor and student. Their friendship grew despite them both being Arrancars and once Hollows, this didn't stop them, neither did other 'social' oddities they possessed. They didn't care, for the only thing at that time that was important to them was eachother. 'Nori Haruo: '''Bailarin has shown her weaker and softer side to him and has restrained herself from multiple situations to which she would have usually hurt someone or yelled at them. The current extent of their relationship is close-friends. 'Bael: 'Bailarin has shown to be extremely nervous around this man, and despite her having a lack of respect, she has shown him some, a rare feat to be pulled off, especcially from a stranger. 'Envy: 'Bailarin has shown kindness towards Envy, but otherwise, she has been somewhat awkard and strange around her, due to them hardly having much conversation and due to Bailarin having problems socialising. 'Borracho Mareado: '(lit, Spanish for Drunken Dancer) is Bailarin's older 'brother'. Truthfull they are close, relation wise to Hollows. Bailarin left him after he admitted he found her weak, annoying, and a waste. She was broken afterwards, and still holds a hatred towards him. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. Quotes ''"I live my life for my family, is there any other reason to live?" Trivia *Bailarin is Tokophobic, meaning she has an abnormal fear of child-birth or pregnancy, even extending to having a feeling of disgust to the idea or pregnant people. *Bailarin hobbies are: fighting, debating, and swimming. *The remnants of her Hollow Mask, are similiar to Nelliel's and Ggio Vega, to the extent to where she wears the remainder of it on the top of her head. *Bailarin's Fighting Theme is: What - By Punkbusters. References Category:Female Category:Arrancar